Who am I?
by Sophie SNxx
Summary: Tori has amnesia and forgets people and places. Can she learn to remember her friends, crushes and most importantly family? And are her friends hiding a little secret?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short beggining to a new story. Hope you enjoy! Happy new year everyone! :¬{)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for the plot.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes. Where was I? The room white with an unfamiliar machine that constantly beeped. I raised my hand and slammed it down. "Shut up!" I whined. A few heads turned towards me. "Tori!" A girl with redhead smiled. I screamed. "Were happy to see you too Tor!" She giggled.  
>"Cat, I don't think that was a scream of happiness." A guy with dreadlocks whispered.<br>"Don't be so silly! Of course that scream was happy!"  
>"W- who are you?" I asked.<br>"We know you're a good actress but there's no point pretending!"  
>"She's not."<br>"Well anyway I'm-" She started.  
>"They're your friends." Another girl with black hair and blue highlights cut in. "But I'm not. So don't talk to me."<br>"Got it."  
>"Good."<br>"Be nice for once!" The boy hissed.  
>"Fine. Since she can't take away my boyfriend looking like that." She said pointing her finger at me. The door opened and a woman walked in. "Are you the doctor?" I asked.<br>"No. I'm your-" She started. Great another person.  
>"I don't know you!" I half screamed.<br>"Don't talk to-"  
>"She's telling the truth." The mean one said.<br>"I have to go to the bathroom." I said, I sat up but felt a very sharp pain in my leg. "It hurts!" I screamed. The woman tried to calm me down but she was no use. "Make it stop!" A nurse rushed in.  
>"Everyone one out!" He said. The all left.<br>"You'll be fine Tori." A guy with an afro and glasses said then he left with the rest.. The nurse handed me a two tablets and I shoved them in my mouth and watered it down with water that the nurse provided. The pain lessoned and my eyes began to close and I soon drifted off to sleep...

**Beck's POV:**

I heard Tori's screams of pain. It killed me. I don't like hearing my close friend scream. They all walked out with scared said faces. I rushed to my girlfriend, "Is she okay?" I asked.  
>"Does she sound okay?" She hissed. I have seen her like this before but not with Tori. She was suddenly in a way standing up for her.<br>"What happened?"  
>"She's got amnesia." She said.<br>"A- amnesia?"  
>"Correct."<br>"This is all my fault."  
>"Don't start blaming yourself. She needs you, me. Everyone." She walked off and sat in an empty seat. I looked around, Cat had her head in her hands. Robbie was talking to himself whilst letting tears run down his face. Jade was comforting Cat. Andre was comforting and Trina who were both crying. This was my entire fault. It was all because of me. I caused this mess.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short... But did you like it? Would you like to see anything in the next chapter? The next chapter is when she goes back to school. Reviews are welcome! Bye! See ya soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo sorry for the very long wait! I apologize, been very busy with school and things. Well here it is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious! **

**Before you start reading, WARNING: May not be a good as the first chapter! :{)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

I was finally let out of the boring Hospital. The lady's name was Holly, she claimed that she was my mom but I wasn't ready to call her that just yet. So I call her Holly she was packing up my gifts and other things since I'm no use right now. My name is Victoria Vega or Tori. Tomorrow I'm going back to school. I'm not sure if I'm excited or annoyed. "And we are all done." Holly said as she out the last items in the bag. "Thanks." I smiled. She wheeled me out of the room and out into the street where a black car was waiting with David or my dad and my sister Trina were waiting. "Hey Tori, how are you feeling?" He asked as he opened the car door for me.  
>"I've been better. I think." I smiled.<br>"I know what can make you feel better!" Trina smiled.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"I can sing you a song with my beautiful voice."  
>"Oh no." I heard Holly whisper.<p>

_Here I am,__  
><em>_Once again,__  
><em>_Feeling lo- _

Before she could sing anymore I cut her off. "I feel better." I lied.  
>"Anytime." She smiled. I was lifted into the back of the car.<br>"Thanks, again." I smiled. They folded up the wheel chair and placed it at the back. Trina moved to the back and Holly and David sat at the front. We soon left the Hospital parking lot and made our way to wherever we were going. I watched as we past places I didn't know. I didn't have some sort of memory of the place. Then there was this one place it looked familiar in a way. I felt like I've been there before. But I still didn't know what happened in there, I don't recall any memory. We arrived at a medium sized house. "Where are we?" I asked.  
>"Home." David smiled as he unlocked the doors and got out. He unfolded the wheel chair and opened my door. He carefully placed me down and pushed me into the house. The others followed behind. "How are we going to get her up the stairs?" Holly asked.<br>"No idea." David sighed as he rubbed his head.  
>"Tori, let's go see which room you like best." She smiled as she lifted we up and wrapped her arm around my waist. I put my none broken arm around her shoulder. "Now hop." She instructed. We slowly made our way up the stairs. "Problem solved." I heard Holly say from the bottom of the stairs. She led me into a very pink room. Everything was practically pink. "Do you like it?" She asked.<br>"Let's see the other one." I suggested.  
>"Fine." She sighed as she led me into a different room. This was much more colourful, the main colours were Black, Pink and Purple. This one was nice. "Soooo, which one?" She asked.<br>"This isn't yours is it?"  
>"No. Why?"<br>"I would never sleep in the other one."  
>"What? Why?"<br>"It's too pink."  
>"Whatever."<br>"Can you help me to the bed?" I asked.  
>"Yeah." She sighed as she walked me to the bed and set me down. I looked around at spotted a picture of the people from the Hospital. I picked it up and stared at it. There was one person that was a complete stranger to me but actually they all are strangers to me. "They are your friends." Trina smiled. "Well she's not, she just mean and cruel and yeah that's just about it." She said as she pointed to the gothic girl.<br>"She told me…" I trailed off.  
>"So are you ready for tomorrow?"<br>"Kinda."  
>"You'll do great you always do." I smiled.<br>"Thanks."  
>"But I would have been better!" She sung. For some reason this felt like a Déjà vu moment.<br>"Suureee…" I smiled.

**~The next day~**

I woke up and saw a leaning Trina. "What?" I moaned.  
>"Wake up! Time for school!" She smiled.<br>"But don't want to."  
>"Come on lazy pants!" She said as she pulled the blanket of.<br>"Fine!" I groaned. "Can you get me clothes?" I asked.  
>"Sure." She said as she got up and walked over to my closet. She pulled out skirt and a purple top that said 'Make It Shine'<br>"That's okay." She handed me the clothes. "How do I get it on?" I asked.  
>"MOM!" Trina shouted. I heard hurried steps.<br>"What is it?" She asked worryingly.  
>"How do we get her clothes on?" Trina asked.<br>"Oh, like this." Holly said as she removed my sling and my pyjama top. She then replaced it with my other top. "Then just slip on the skirt." She smiled.  
>"Thanks." Trina said.<br>"Time to go." Holly smiled. She lifted me up and I had to do the same thing as yesterday. I hopped down the stairs and into the car. The chair was already there. They helped my into the seat in the car. Trina and Holly slid into the front, Holly behind the wheel and Trina into the passenger seat. Soon we arrived at my school. Trina helped me out and placed me into the ready wheel chair. "Bye honey!" Holly waved as she left the parking lot. We made our way into the school 'Hollywood Arts.' It seemed like a 'not a very normal' school from the inside and out. There was a bunch of teens around my age standing by a few lockers. As Trina got closer I realised who they were, they were the people from the Hospital. "Hey Tori! How do you feel?" The dreadlock guy said.  
>"I'm fine."<br>"You ready for your umm, well it's not your first day of but anyway. Are you ready for your first day of school?" The gothic who asked.  
>"You seem nice today." I smiled. I was expecting a smile back but instead I got an evil glance.<br>"Don't ever call me nice unless you want to be physically hurt!" She hissed. SCARY!  
>"Sorry gothic girl. I think you're the meanest girl on Earth." I quickly said.<br>"I'm not goth- wait yes I am. My name is Jade." She said. A really cute boy whispered something in her ear. "I know." She said back. "Anyway, this is my boyfriend Beck. Don't talk to him!" Jade smiled.  
>"I'm Cat!" The red head screamed.<br>"Hey…" I hesitated.  
>"I'm Andre!" I the guy with dreadlocks smiled.<br>"Hi." I smiled.  
>"I'm Robbie and this is Rex!" The weird afro guy waved.<br>"I can talk you know!" The puppet said.  
>"Hey Robbie and puppet thing…"<br>"He's not a pu-" Robbie began to shout.  
>"Not now!" Andre shouted. I looked around me.<br>"That locker has the same writing as my t-shirt." I said.  
>"It's yours."<br>"Mine?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"It's so dull. But so cool."  
>"I said that!" Jade smiled. "Then you were like 'Well then let's make it Shine!'" She said in a funny voice.<br>"Let's get to class." Beck whispered.  
>"Kk!" Cat giggled. Trina had already left for her class. So Andre pushed me, they opened a door and took a seat in the front row. A few minutes later a bald guy came in.<br>"Hello class! Oh your back Tori!" He smiled.  
>"Umm, who are you?"<br>"Arrg I've been told of your situation. I'm your favourite acting teacher!"  
>"Oh."<br>"Alright. Just to get you started, Tori! Pick a group."  
>"I don't know many of them."<br>"Neither do I! But pick the ones you know."  
>"Okay, Jade, Andre, Cat, umm Robbie. And umm Beck?" I hesitated. "Beck, that is your name right?"<br>"Yep." His face showed so much, guilt, sadness, anger. Wait since when did I read faces.  
>"How do I get on the stage?"<br>"Just stay on the ground." He pushed to the front of the stage. "This will be about accidents!" He smiled.  
>I heard beck moan. "Annd ACTION!"<br>"This is all my fault." Beck sighed.  
>"You didn't mean too."<br>"It still happened."  
>"the past is the past. Get over it."<br>"You can't get over something like that."  
>"Ooooh, I love accidents! But not Tori's. Once my brother was in a big accident. But he's okay now." Cat giggled. Beck turned to me,<br>"I'm sorry." He said as he walked out of class."  
>"What the hell is going on?" I asked. Today was extremely weird. Maybe tomorrow will be better.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hope you did. Reviews are very welcome! The chapter will be up as soon A.S.A.P! <strong>

**Sophie xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with school and what not. Just to warn you the charaters will be a bit different. Especially Jade, she will be mean but in a way protective over Tori in a mean way if you get what i'm saying.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

Yesterday didn't go how I expected it to go. First I was told that if I call Jade nice she would physically hurt me. I mean doesn't she see that I'm in enough pain already. Anyway that wasn't the main point. All my friends had a small talk about me and I didn't even know what they were talking about. I wouldn't anyway because I'm like brainwashed. Then Beck apologized for no particular reason. Is it just me or are they all extremely weird in their own way? Like for instance Jade is so mean, Cat is crazy, Robbie brings a puppet and gets insulted by it, Andre is, well I think he's kinda normal, Beck is just weird somehow. I had to go to school again today and I don't really know if I wanna go. "Are you ready?" Trina screamed from the bottom of the stairs.  
>"I can't come I need help!" I screamed.<br>"Coming!" She said as she rushed up the stairs and repeated the same sequence as yesterday.

**~Lunch Time~**

I made my way to lunch with Andre pushing my chair. Today was much worse than yesterday. They keep on mentioning it and I still don't know what they're talking about. To make matters worse Beck is avoiding me! What did I do? Andre stopped in front of the Grub Truck. "What would you like to eat today?" Festus asked.  
>"Umm tortilla." I said.<br>"Same as her." Andre smiled.  
>"$5." Festus said as he handed me us the food. I reached for my $5 dollar in my pocket. I pulled it out and handed it to the weird man in the truck. "Thank you, now go eat your lunch." He said.<br>"Thanks for paying for my lunch here take this." He said as he offered for me to take his money.  
>"No." I firmly objected. We got to the table where everyone was sitting, well not everyone. "Hey." I smiled.<br>"Hey." They all replied glumly. Apart from Cat obviously.  
>"Hi." She chirped.<br>"What's going on with Beck?" I asked. They all glared at each other.  
>"Why do you even want to know? He's not your boyfriend." Jade hissed.<br>"I know he's not, he's yours and I'm just wondering why he's completely ignoring me. Like this morning I walked up to him and ask him what happened yesterday. As soon as I opened my mouth he came up with this lame excuse that he needed his books."  
>"Maybe he did need them." Robbie defended Beck.<br>"I don't think so. He had his books in his AND he went the opposite direction of his locker." Everyone went silent. "What is going on?" I asked.  
>"Nothing." Robbie lied.<br>"You're such a bad liar. If you guys were really my friends and since I can't remember if you are you wouldn't be keeping this from me." I said. They all just stared at me. "Fine I'm going." I realised I can't go anywhere. "But I can't so I have to stay here with you people… Unless someone pushes me to a different table." I hinted but no one moved. "PLEASE tell me what's going on with Beck!" I pleaded. Still no answer.  
>"If you were really our friend then you would trust us with whatever move we make."<br>"How can I trust if we practically just met yesterday. Not including the Hospital cause I had no clue on who you are."  
>"She has got a point." Andre commented.<br>"If you guys want trust, you're gonna have to earn it." I said.  
>"We already did. When you were the Tori who remembered things." Jade hissed.<br>"But how can I remember it? I can't remember any of my personal memories or anything along those lines. Just except that I don't have my memory."  
>"What do you think of the person that hit you?" Jade asked.<br>"Not a lot. I'm not angry at them or anything. I'm a bit sad that I lost my memory. I don't blame them for it." I said.  
>"Oh."<br>"Why ask?" I asked.  
>"Just curious." Jade fiddled with her fingers.<br>"Oh, do you know them or something?" I asked.  
>"No." Jade hissed.<p>

**~At Tori's house~**

I kept thinking about the conversation I had with Jade at lunch. "TRINA!" I shouted.  
>"Coming." She said. She appeared at my door in about 2 minutes.<br>"Can I ask you something?" I asked.  
>"Sure."<br>"Well me and Jade had this conversation t lunch. And she asked me about the person who hit me with their car. So I asked her does she know them. She just replied with a rude no. For some reason I think she's lying. Do you know who hit me?" I asked.  
>"BYE!" Trina screamed as she ran out of my room. Now I definitely know something's up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I wasn't too keen on this chapter. It wasn't my best. What do you think is happening? Who do you think hit Tori? I will right A.S.A.P! <strong>

**Sophiexx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chap! Well just so it's clear, Tori's injuries:**

**Amnesia**

**Broken leg**

**Broken arm (That's it)**

**Hope i made it clear! :{P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious :{( **

* * *

><p><strong>~One week later~<strong>

**Tori's POV:**

Today I'm going to have my first doctor's appointment. Everything's the same old thing. Still haven't found out about my friends AND families little secret yet. Beck is still ignoring me. Jade is still mean and well, you get the jiff. "Tori honey, let's go now." Holly smiled as she came and collected me from the couch.  
>"Okay mum." I smiled back. Oh yeah did I mention I'm starting to call Holly and David, Mum and Dad. For me that is one big step! I still haven't remembered anything yet. I'm taking it slow. Actually I don't even have my hopes up. I don't think my memories will come to me. I got up from my wheel chair hopping, obviously. The car door was already open so I got in. Soon my mum joined me. "So are you ready?" Holly asked.<br>"I am ready for the good and bad news." I laughed.  
>"That's good." 5 minutes later we arrived at the Hospital. Once again I hopped out and sat on the wheelchair. She pushed me into the Hollywood Hospital. We made our way to the receptionist, "Hello how may I help you?" The desk lady asked.<br>"An appointment for Victoria Vega." My mum smiled.  
>"Oh, right this way!" The very happy woman smiled as she led us to a room. She held it open and gave us both a smile.<br>"Victoria Vega." The doctor smiled.  
>"That's me." I smiled.<br>"So, I'm going to ask you a few questions then we will check up on your injuries."  
>"Okay."<br>"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
>"Much better."<br>"That's good." He said as he wrote a few things on his paper. "Have you got any kind of memories?"  
>"No." I answered almost instantly.<br>"Does anything look familiar to you like you get the feeling that you know a place?"  
>"That's happened to me a few times."<br>"Like what?" He asked. This feels like an interview with millions of questions!  
>"Umm, well when I first came out of the Hospital, I saw this restaurant. I felt like I've been there before but I couldn't remember when and who brought me there."<br>"I see. Well that's the end of the short interview but it won't be the last of our questions."  
>"Okay."<br>"Do you think your leg is improving?"  
>"I can't really tell."<br>"What about your arm?"  
>"Same thing."<br>"I'm sure you have heard thus already but until your arm heels you will them be able to use crutches for your leg. Your arm will most likely heel in about six weeks' time. Your leg will take much longer. Do you have any questions?"  
>"Umm, yeah I do. Is it for sure that my memory will come back?" I asked.<br>"It can but it's not for sure."  
>"Kay."<br>"Well I think we're done."  
>"Thank you." I smiled.<br>"Anytime, we'll see you in a weeks' time."  
>"Right."<br>"Thank you sir." My mom said as she shook his hand. With that we walked out. "That went well."  
>"Yeah it did." I sighed.<p>

**~Two hours later~**

I was looking for 'the guy who ignores me' and couldn't find him anywhere! Cat was helping me. Finally I spotted him and his black hair. "Now. Go quietly." I whispered to Cat.  
>"Kk." She giggled. Slowly we approached him. When we reached behind him I cleared my throat. He turned around to face me and was about to turn and leave. "Stay, Bob or whatever your name is." I shouted.<br>"It's Beck and I'm really busy-" I cut him off.  
>"You are not going anywhere. Why are you ignoring me?" I asked.<br>"I- I am n- not ignoring you!" He stuttered. I crossed my arms over my chest well the arm that wasn't already there.  
>"Reeaally?" I asked.<br>"Yes. I have got to go now so, bye!" He said as he ran off. I still had no clue what was wrong with him!  
>"Is he always like that?" I asked.<br>"No." She giggled.  
>"Why is everyone hiding secrets?" I practically shouted.<br>"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat shouted.  
>"No, not you! Unless you are hiding something." I said.<br>"You're so funny!" She smiled as she pushed me to my next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I know i say this in all of the chaps but i didn't think this was that good. I've got a reason! Because i had a writers block thing. So sorry if it wasn't a good one. This may be a very short story and will most likely end very soon. Soz! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the second last chapter. I will explain why later! :{)**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV:<strong>

I know some time in my life I'll have to stop ignoring her. I just can't look at her; I can't stop thinking about her. What I did is just unforgivable. Maybe not for her, but for me. I can't forgive myself. I will tell her when the time is right, like in a few years. "Beck! Where have you been?" Jade shouted.  
>"Tori." I hesitated.<br>"Did you tell her?" She asked.  
>"No!"<br>"You will have to."  
>"I know, I will."<br>"Then do it! What is wrong with you? Just face your fears!" She shouted. The mean Jade was coming out, unfortunately.  
>"I'll do it when the time is right."<br>"It is time! This can't go on forever! As much as I hate Vega, she deserves the right to know what actually happened to her."  
>"But I don't want to tell her."<br>"It's your job to." I knew she was right so I shut my mouth and walked to my next class with Jade trailing behind.

**Tori's POV:**

This school is seriously creeping me out. They're so weird! Beck is for sure ignoring me, I was talking to him and then he just went off! He won't even look at me. That's just unnecessary! We hardly ever talked and already practically hates me! People can be soooo annoying sometimes! Cat pushed the door open and pushed me into Sikowitz classroom, I didn't really want to be in here, I didn't want a repeat of last time. Everyone piled into the classroom followed by our crazy teacher who came from the window as usual. "Hello class!" Sikowitz shouted. I mumbled a hey. "Today class we are going to do some acting obviously. From a script." He smiled. "Beck and Tori get over here!" WHY? I sighed as I was pushed in front of the stage and was handed a script. "Action!"  
>"Don't go." I whispered.<br>"I have to, I have no choice!" Beck said as he took a few steps back.  
>"You do have a choice. Me or her."<br>"I can't choose."  
>"You can't choose because I don't mean anything to you. Only she does." I stared at the ground.<br>"You know that's not true."  
>"I don't know what's true anymore."<br>"I love you. She gave me no choice."  
>"You can change it, it's all up to you."<br>"How do you know that?"  
>"We're in a love triangle the decision is yours."<br>"It may not be."  
>"You don't love me anymore do you?"<br>"Whoever made you think that?"  
>"You."<br>"How?"  
>"You don't think about me. It's only her you ever think about. You hardly ever notice me, you're always around her."<br>"I love you so much."  
>"How much?" In the script it says he has to kiss me but as if that's ever – my thoughts were interrupted by warm lips against mine. So Beck refuses to speak or look at me but he agrees to kiss me? How weirder can this school get?<br>"3.2" Jade counted. "Pull away Beck!" We instantly pulled away from each other. Like last time he walks out of the classroom. As usual, he always walks off if there's anything to do with me.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the second last chapter because i have nothing else to write about this story. The next one you will find out a load of new information... stay in tune! Bye for now! If you have any ideas for other chapters if you want it to be longer i will happily accept them and will try to add it in the chapters if that ever comes around. Basically if you give me idea's i will make the story longer.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I have decided that this will ot be my last chap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

I have officially decided to go to Beck and make him explain all the weirdness going on between us. It may be harder since he just walked out of the classroom. Again. "Why aren't you moving Tori?" Sikowitz asked.  
>"Is that supposed to be a joke cause it's not funny. I need help to get back to my seat." I replied slightly offended.<br>"Andre! Collect Toro!" Sikowitz shouted.  
>"Toriiiiii!" I shouted. I felt someone pull me back. "Thank you." I smiled.<br>"You're welcome." He smiled softly.  
>"That was a fine scene Tori and Beck did. It would have been better if Beck didn't walk out of the classroom. Jade. Will you go look for your boyfriend."<br>"Fine." She sighed as she walked out.  
>"Class dismissed!" He shouted.<br>"We have a few minutes of class left though." Robbie said.  
>"Bing! Oh look there goes the bell. Goodbye!" He picked up his belongings and walked out.<br>"Why is this school full of crazy people?" I asked Andre.  
>"I'm not crazy." He defended himself.<br>"No you're not but some people are." I corrected. We talked for a while as he pushed me around school. I was looking for Beck whilst pretending to nod in agreement with Andre's statements.  
>"Are you even listening?" He asked.<br>"I understand." I said. "What! Yes I am listening."  
>"Who are you looking for?"<br>"Beck."  
>"Why?"<br>"So he can tell me about why he's so weird around me."  
>"Oh, hey here he comes. With Jade. This can't be good." Andre said. As they both came towards us they looked quite uncomfortable. Well Jade didn't.<br>"Leave." Jade said as she turned to Andre.  
>"I'd rather stay for To-" He started.<br>"Now!" Jade practically shouted. Andre scurried off in the opposite direction. "Hi Vega." Jade said.  
>"If you're gonna hurt me, please don't cause I'm in a lot of pain right now." I sighed.<br>"I won't. But Beck has something to say." Beck just glared at her in complete shock.  
>"Well?"<br>"Do you want the full information of your accident?" He asked.  
>"Yeah as long as it leads up to why people are hiding secrets from me AND ignoring me."<br>"Yeah. I guess it does."  
>"Explain."<br>"Well you got hit be a car." He said.  
>"I knew that already. Just explain. Why are you so distant from me? What are you hiding from me? Tell me everything. It was my accident after all."<br>"No. But it was my fault." He said.  
>"How? You didn't hit me." I was so confused.<br>"You pushed me out of the way and got ran over!" he yelled.  
>"It still is-" I started.<br>"Shut up! It was my fault. I let this happen." He yelled as he went off. I still didn't get the full details and I want to know more.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? I'll do shout outs in the last chap. Coming right after this. :{)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**It's the last one! :{(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**By the way, this is not a Bori love story it's more about the friendship of the group. But i did a little Bori acting didn't I?**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV: <strong>

I ran and ran. I couldn't face it. She probably hates me now. It was all my fault. For the first time I let the memory flood back into my mind and play over the whole scene.

_~Start of flash back~_

_I was sitting around waiting for my girlfriend to come out of the school. She was taking ages! I looked around and spotted a jumpy Cat chasing after a butterfly, "Come her butter!" I heard her giggle. She began to cross a road. That's when I saw it a car headed in Cat's direction. I ran as fast as I could and pushed Cat right out of the way. I heard her scream. But I was distracted by a heavy push I was so out of my mind I was weak and fell to the floor a few meters away from the pavement next to Cat. "TORI!" I heard her cry. I turned in my head to see Tori lying there unconscious with blood pouring out of her. This was my fault._

_~End of flashback~_

I shook off the feeling.

**Cat's POV:**

I thought about the day I almost got hit by a car. I didn't like that day.

_~Start of flashback~_

_I was chasing this really cute butterfly. It was blue and black. Not like a rainbow though. I love rainbows. Unicorns live in the clouds! "Come her Butter!" I giggled. That's such a funny name! I was chasing after it since it wouldn't land. Next thing I felt was a strong push I fell to the ground. Then I saw Tori get hit. "TORI!" I cried. Beck was next to me looking as shocked as ever. _

_~End of flashback~_

I never chase butterflies anymore. It will only remind me of that sad day. I shouldn't have chased that butterfly.

**Jade's POV: **

We all at least had something to do with Vega's memory loss.

_~Start of flashback~_

_Where was it? I was looking everywhere for my History book. I looked everywhere. Even in other people's lockers. I heard a faint scream and I ran to the entrance of Hollywood Arts. There was a huge crowd around something. People's hand on faces covering their eyes. Some on the phone speaking frantically. Some were actually crying. I rushed over to see what all the fuss was about. There laying in the middle of this fuss lay a unconscious Tori Vega. On the other side was Beck and Cat crying in each other's arms. I've never seen Beck cry before. I rushed over to them and Beck explained everything._

_~End of _flashback

I hate thinking about it. I should have been there to warn them or something like that. But I wasn't there instead I was looking for my History book. I did find the book but it was soon cut into pieces.

**Tori's POV:**

I replayed Beck's words over in my head. Then it all came flooding back into me.

_~Start of flashback~_

_I was waiting for Trina to come and collect me. She always did this to me. I was looking for a red car to appear any minute. I saw Cat dance around happily whilst chasing a butterfly. I looked around again and then back. I saw a fast figure run and push Cat and then I saw the car. I ran too. I pushed whoever was standing in front of the car out of the way so it was me standing in front of the car. Then all I remember was a man getting out of his car. Then everything went black._

_~End of flashback~_

I remembered something! I ran into the principal's office. "Can I please make a small shout out on your mike thing?" I asked.  
>"Be quick." She said. I grabbed it and turned it on.<br>"Beck, Cat, Jade, Andre, Robbie and Trina! I want to talk about my accident. Not in a bad way. I want to say thank you cause just now I remembered something. My accident. I am actually really happy. I started calling Holly and David mum and dad. I can trust all my friends and for me those are some huge achievements. I want to say thank you cause no other person is lucky enough to have friends like you and I love you all!" I smiled. This is the best day of my life that I remember!

* * *

><p><strong>Shout outs!<strong>

**Thank you to...**

**Jeremy Shane**

**sunshineturtle09**

**CatHeartsU**

**MakingItShine**

**BlueberryNinja**

**ashley**

**ilovemichael**

**2lazy2login**

**MissH2O**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251**

**mazeygrace18**

**sloth13**

**keke113**

**James888**

**WOWcow**

**randomperson**

**for reviewing and all those who added me to their favorite author, favorite story.**

**My last HUGE shoutout is for MariaLuvsYew! Thank you so much for giving me those ideas for the last two chapters! You're the best! :{P**


	8. READ IF YOU WANT TO SAVE VICTORIOUS

**Victorious is coming to an end in 15 more episodes, yes I know extremely sad. ****  
>BUT, there's still hope. <strong>

**Go to StrawberryAngel143's profile and read her story, Let's Save Victorious.**

**It explains that she is starting a petition to save Victorious! We need to save our beloved show! **

**On that story it tells you what to do. If you truly love Victorious, you will go and participate in this.**

**WE HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE THE FUTURE HERE GUYS! **

**WE CAN DO IT! I know it's a large step, but we can do it if we have a lot of people.**

**Please, put up and author's note just like this one on your victorious stories and tell your readers to go and participate. Tell your friends who are on fanfiction, tell EVERYONE YOU KNOW! **

**WE ARE OUR ONLY HOPE! WE CAN SAVE VICTORIOUS! (:**

**Sophie (The above was taken by CatHeartsU I wasn't bothered to write a whole one cause im so tired)**


End file.
